A Smart and Pretty Race/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Mall; Trixie and Charlotte arguing) :Trixie: Surely you would know a thing or two about beauty. :Charlotte: Oh, I have instincts knowing more about it than you ever could. :Trixie: Is that so, chocolate swirled head? :Charlotte: It is, heavy boots. :(at each other's faces while still calling each other names) :Trixie: Super nerd! :Charlotte: Wealthy snob! :Trixie: Karate freak! :Charlotte: Man magnet! :Trixie: PERSON SNOOZER!! :Charlotte: JUICE GERMER!! :Both: That's it! It's time we settle our differences. :Trixie: Any suggestions? :Charlotte: I.Q. testing? :Trixie: Too much. Tic-tac toe? :Charlotte: Too simple. :(both simultaneously think and said of the same time...) :Both: A race. :Trixie: This should be too easy. Beating a nerd like you is child's play. :Charlotte: Speak for yourself. I've won a hundred and ninety nine bike races back in Seattle with both hands tied behind my back, especially in its constant rainy days. :Trixie: Oh, willing to make it a tough competition, huh? Well then, a bike ride it is. :Charlotte: And what makes you think you can beat me? :Trixie: Just like you, I've won the same amount of bike races as well, going through nothing but hard snow. :Charlotte: Inspiring, but nothing you can say is going to make me back out on a bike race. :Trixie: Then the battle line is drawn, Charlotte Johnson. :Charlotte: Tomorrow at dawn. :Both: You're on! :(both walk out but walked back, figuring out...) :Trixie: Sorry, I think I got your backpack. :Charlotte: Same here. Here you go. :Trixie: Thanks. Hey, yours has a pleasant smell on it. Where did you find it? :Charlotte: Oh, at the Backpack perfume n' conditioner section. :Trixie: Really? I should go there someday. Okay, bike race, tomorrow. :Charlotte: I'll be there. :(walks out again) ---- :(Middle of the street) :Astronov: I can't believe Trixie and Charlotte are competing in a bike race. :Cosmo: I can't believe Mr. Crocker's making the others write a ten page report on their race. :Sunny: Isn't there anything he can't do to ruin their day? :Wanda: If his mother was around. :Timmy: What do you have in the third question? :Ivan: Crocker said no sharing answers. :(Timmy turns his head to Chloe) :Chloe: Don't even ask. :Neptunia: Okay, when you two are ready, start your pedals. :Trixie: This will be my two hundredth race, and the most accomplished. Think you can move fast with that heavy long swirly of yours? :Charlotte: Why don't you ask my behind! That is, if you can catch it! What do you think of that, heavy boots? :Trixie: I'd say I'm already halfway there!-halfway there! (zooms out to reveal a record player) -halfway there!-halfway there! :Charlotte: (gasps) Hey! :Trixie: So long, sucker! (looks front and sees a pile of snakes on the way) Snakes! (jumps over the snakes) :Charlotte: (pulls up a dead mouse) Get the mousy, boys. (throws the mouse on the other side, the snakes get out of the way; Charlotte catches up) :Trixie: Not too shabby. I'll give you that. :Charlotte: Well, let's see how you deal with this side of town. :(Trixie looks at her surroundings, noticing she and Charlotte are at Loch Ness Dimmsdale) :Trixie: Loch Ness Dimmsdale? :Charlotte: Let's just hope the Loch Dimmsdale Monster isn't around. He's at his early feeding and is somewhere in the lands. :(Loch Dimmsdale Monster roars; Trixie and Charlotte scream; the monster grabbed and swollowed them, but spit them out a few seconds later when the two were moving their bike tires on its tounge; pulls up giant toothpaste and toothbrush washing his mouth and walks out) :Trixie: His breath is just like how Francis smells. :Charlotte: Tell me about it. :(Trixie and Charlotte make their way out; Trixie looks down at the sidewalk) :Trixie: Careful, brainiac. :Charlotte: (looks down) Oh man, my tire stepped on a crack. I sure hope I didn't break my mom's back too hard. :(Johnson House; Anti-Neptunia, Anti-Astronov and Anti-Sunny poofed behind Viola drinking tea, then poofed up a jackhammer hurting Viola's back) :Viola: Ahh, my back! :(Anti-Fairies laugh and poofed away) :(back to the race) :Charlotte: This race has gotten way overboard. :Trixie: I agree. Hopefully, the others are supporting us. :(to Timmy, Ivan, Chloe and the rest playing tic tac toe) :Wanda: You know, they've could've just settled their differences with a simple board game. :Cosmo: Boring! :Neptunia: Yeah, that's why it's called a board game. :Astronov: Oh, geez. :Chloe: I hope Trixie and Charlotte and doing fine. :(to Trixie and Charlotte looking exhausted) :Charlotte: Okay, this is clearly not the type of race we thought of. :Trixie: I'll say, snakes, musty swamp, nearly getting eaten by a Loch Ness Monster, explosive dynamite falling from the sky. :Charlotte: Let's just agree to never argue over our our different point of views again, and get to the finish line in one piece. :Trixie: And how? :(both shake hands) :Trixie: (thoughts) As smart as she is, deep down she's probably still wanting to get to the finish line first. :Charlotte: (thoughts) Her smile is definitely a fake. You can't trust her as far as you can throw her to a hungry rabid dog. :Trixie: (thoughts) As soon as she stops shaking my hand... :Charlotte: (thoughts) I'm gonna... :Trixie: (thoughts) ...make... :Charlotte: (thoughts) ...a... :Both: (thoughts) ...run for it. :(stop shaking hands; softly chuckle and quickly jumped on their bikes and moved as fast as they both could) :Sunny: (with a chart) In conclusion, fairy wands take off two percentage of power per wish. :Astronov: Well done, princess. You've sure learned a lot from school. :(everyone looks ahead and sees Trixie and Charlotte speeding up with their bikes) :Chloe: Oh, here they come. :(Both pant while making their way to the finish line) :Trixie: Popular girls are victorious! :Charlotte: If they weren't trained by a genius. :(both growl at each other and got jumped out of their bikes not seeing a speed bump ahead) :Neptunia: So, who won? :(Dimmsdale Hospital) :(Trixie wakes up) :Ivan: She's waking up. :Trixie: Oh, my head. Where are we? :Charlotte: We're in the hospital. We were taken in after we ran to that speed bump. :Timmy: The doctor says you two will be okay. :Chloe: You're just suffering from dehydration and exhaustion. :Trixie: Wow, now that you've mentioned it, my tongue does feel incredibly dry. :Ivan: We're just glad you two are okay. :Chloe: Well, we better get going. :Timmy: See you guys. :(Timmy, Ivan, Chloe, A.J. and Remy walk out of the hospital) :Trixie: Well, we sure learned a lesson. :Charlotte: Ditto. :Trixie: Anyway, I'm sorry for name calling you. :Charlotte: I'm sorry too. (looks at the papers) Hey, it says here that there is a gift basket with a giant pizza on it. And it's only for the person who gets it first. :Trixie: Oh, no. Not this again. :Charlotte: Yeah, the pizza might taste terrible anyway. :(short pause) :Trixie: Race you to that gift basket. :Charlotte: You're on! :(both jumped out of their hospital beds and ran off-screen; crashing noises) :Both: (off-screen) Aww, a tie. :Trixie: Hey, this is pizza, let's split it 50/50. :Charlotte: Sure. :(screen fades to black; Charlotte pops up) :Charlotte: (holding her half of the pizza) I've got five pieces. Don't tell her. :Trixie: (heard) I heard that. :(Title Card ending) Category:Quotes Category:Quote pages Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!